Villager
Villager (むらびと, Villager) is a playable class introduced in Fire Emblem Gaiden. The members of this class use swords as weapons, and can promote to the Mercenary, Soldier, Archer, Mage, or Cavalier first-tier classes any time after reaching Level 3 by using the appropriate shrine. The advanced class is chosen randomly, although a player can cancel the process as many times as desired. That way, it is possible to actively choose the promotion. Although weak as a class, the villagers have the potential of leveling infinitely by following the Mercenary path, as the respective third-tier class, Dread Fighter, is able to promote back into this class any time after reaching Level 10. The class returns in Fire Emblem: Awakening, this time wielding lances similar to a Recruit. They cannot promote this time, but they can reach up to Level 30, though their stat caps are extremely low. Donnel, the playable villager, also can use a Second Seal to switch to Mercenary or Fighter, giving him three promotion options; Hero, Bow Knight, and Warrior. Maximum Stats Fire Emblem: Awakening *HP: 60 *Str: 20 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 33 *Def: 20 *Res: 20 *Lance: A Notable Villagers Fire Emblem Gaiden *Atlas - The villager from Mountain Village in Celica's route. *Cliff - One of Alm's three friends from the Ram Village helps Alm and the youngest of the group. *Grey - One of Alm's three friends from the Ram Village helps Alm. *Robin - One of Alm's three friends from the Ram Village helps Alm. Fire Emblem: Awakening *Donnel - The Ylissean villager from Paralogue 1. *Holland - The enemy villager from Paralogue 10 who is helping the enemy boss, Nelson, in order to support his family. Notes *Due to using Lances in Awakening, the only character who always starts as a villager, Donnel, cannot keep his lance rank outside of the Villager class, as none of his other class options have the ability to use Lances. **If Morgan starts as a Villager, s/he does not have this problem due to having access to nearly every class through inheritance from the Avatar. *Villagers use the same battle animation used by the enemy-only soldier class in Awakening. *In Awakening, Villagers often seem to take the role of the Civilian in some chapters, they are functionally defenseless allied units that must be protected. The exceptions are Holland, who is an enemy, Donnel, who can be recruited, and Morgan who, if he is Donnel's son, starts as a Villager and can be recruited. Gallery File:Villager.jpg|Villager concept art in Awakening. File:VillagerFE2.PNG|A sprite of a villager in battle in Gaiden. File:FF13 Villager (Donnel).png|Donnel as a Villager in Awakening. File:Villager FE2 Map Icon.png|Villager map icon from Gaiden. File:FE13 Donnel Villager Map Sprite.gif|Villager map icon of Donnel from Awakening. Trivia *In Awakening, Villagers boast an equal defense and resistance, a trait shared with their sister class, Lords, female Great Lords, Tacticians, Grandmasters, Cavaliers, Paladins, Dancers, Manaketes, and Grima's personal class. Additionally, they boast an equal attack and magic, a trait shared by Tacticians, Grandmasters, their sister class, and Dancers.